Konami Magazine
Konami Magazine es una revista gratuita de Konami que se distribuye en ciertas tiendas de videojuegos en Japón. Como era de esperarse, varias de sus ediciones incluyeron diversos materiales de promoción también sobre videojuegos de la saga Castlevania, tales como entrevistas, ilustraciones de diseños o mangas. Volumen 1 (Abril 1997) Konamimagazinevolume01-page02-03.jpg|Page2, 3: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night advertisement Konamimagazinevolume01-page20-21.jpg|Page20, 21: Now on Hit Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Konamimagazinevolume01-page26-27.jpg|Page26, 27: KCE Tokyo developer's interview (CS5 head is SOTN producer, Toru Hagihara) Volumen 2 (Junio 1997) Konamimagazinevolume02-page24.jpg|Page24: Vandal Hearts and Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku en sus versiones para Sega Saturn Konamimagazinevolume02-page40.jpg|Pagina 40: IGA entrevista sobre Castlevania: Symphony of the Night y Tokimeki Memorial Konamimagazinevolume02-page53.jpg|Pagina 53: KCE Tokyo developer's interview (CS5 head is SOTN producer, Toru Hagihara) Volumen 3 (Julio 1997) Konamimagazinevolume03-page30-31.jpg|Pagina 30, 31: KCE Tokyo Characters Collection "Summer" Konamimagazinevolume03-page68-69.jpg|Pagina 68, 69: Mensaje del desarrollador de la versión de Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku para Sega Saturn Konami-Magazine-volumen03-pag071.jpg|Pagina 71: Castlevania Legends y la primer cronología oficial Konamimagazinevolume03-page92.jpg|Pagina 92: Akumajō Dracula 3D title (Castlevania 64) Big Scorpion, Ghost, Witch Konamimagazinevolume03-page93.jpg|Pagina 93: Descendant of Belmont family!!, Mysterious man found!! Konamimagazinevolume03-page92-up.jpg|Pagina 92 zoom in: Schneider Belmont, Coller, Reinhardt Cornell, Carrie Easterfield Volumen 4 (Septiempbre 1997) :Page 62 and 63, ver Konami Magazine - Gekka no Yasōkyoku Konamimagazinevolume04-page016.jpg|Page16: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) Schneider Konamimagazinevolume04-page017.jpg|Page17: Cornell Konamimagazinevolume04-page27.jpg|Page27: Konami GB Collection vol.1 advertisement Konamimagazinevolume04-page67.jpg|Page67: Konami's Game Boy new title lineup Konamimagazinevolume04-page68-69.jpg|Page68, 69 SOTN Sega Saturn Version advertisement Konamimagazinevolume04-page074.jpg|Page74: Castlevania Legends story Konamimagazinevolume04-page075.jpg|Page75: Dracula turned Dark Lord 1431. Legends is 1450. Vol3's timeline is made for SOTN, Unrelated to Legends Volumen 5 (Noviembre 1997) Konamimagazinevolume05-page60.jpg|Page60: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) Konamimagazinevolume05-page61.jpg|Page61: Cornell story "His younger sister Ada was killed by human", Carrie story "Her mother was executed by the witch trial". These stories differ from the release version Konamimagazinevolume05-page62.jpg|Page62: It turned out that the name of "Schneider Belmont" and "Reinhardt Cornell" is generally unsuitable Konamimagazinevolume05-page63.jpg|Page63: Now inviting suggestions name for two characters Konamimagazinevolume05-page87.jpg|Page87: Castlevania Legends advertisement "Dracula's history begins from here now. The latest and oldest Dracula in series appears" Konamimagazinevolume05-page88-89.jpg|Page88, 89: Bosses, system, items Konamimagazinevolume05-page92-93.jpg|Page92, 93: SOTN Sega Saturn Version screen shots Konamimagazinevolume05-page94-95.jpg|Page94, 95: KCE Nagoya staff (Legends Yamashita director, SOTN Sega Saturn Version Miyata director) Volumen 6 (Marzo 1998) Konamimagazinevolume06-page42.jpg|Page42: SOTN Sega Saturn Version Playable character Maria Renard Konamimagazinevolume06-page43.jpg|Page43: New item "Alucard Boots", New system "Holder" (commonly unofficially referred to as third hand) Konamimagazinevolume06-page47.jpg|Page47: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) Mysterious boy Mars (Malus) Volumen 7 (Mayo 1998) Konamimagazinevolume07-page14-15.jpg|Page14, 15: Akumajō Dracula 3D (working title) screen shots Konamimagazinevolume07-page48.jpg|Page48: SOTN Sega Saturn Version Alucard Boots renamed God Speed Shoes Konamimagazinevolume07-page49.jpg|Page49: New monsters Konamimagazinevolume07-page15-up.jpg|Page15 zoom in: My idea "Cornell Schweitzer" and "Bruce Belmont" Volumen 9 (Octubre 1998) Konamimagazinevolume09-page40.jpg|Page40: His name was decided "Reinhardt Schneider" Konamimagazinevolume09-page41.jpg|Page41: Official title was decided Akumajō Dracula Mokushiroku Volumen 10 (Deciembre 1998) Konamimagazinevolume10-page34.jpg|Page34: Castlevania 64 Carrie Fernandez story Volumen 11 (Marzo 1999) Konamimagazinevolume11-page44.jpg|Page44: Castlevania 64 Character drawing by Yasuomi Umetsu Volumen 20 (Marzo 2001) Konamimagazinevolume20-page001.jpg|Cubierta principal Konamimagazinevolume20-page012.jpg|Pagina 12: [Circle of the Moon This story is different time line from Belmont and Morris family Konamimagazinevolume20-page013.jpg|Page13: New system Dual Set-Up System Konami-Magazine-volumen20-pag56-57.jpg|Paginas 56, 57: Castlevania Chronicles Volumen 21 (Julio 2001) Konamimagazinevolume21-page14.jpg|Page14: Playnovel Silent Hill and Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Konamimagazinevolume21-page68.jpg|Page68: Castlevania Chronicles Secrets Volumen 25 (Julio 2002) Konamimagazinevolume25-page01.jpg|Cubierta principal Konamimagazinevolume25-page26-27.jpg|Paginas 26, 27 Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Entrevista con MANA e IGA. en:Konami Magazine Categoría:Konami